This invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising semiconductor chips stacked and, particularly, to a chip selection or designation technique.
Various techniques for chip selection or designation in multi-chip semiconductor device are known using a plurality of through-lines that are pierced through multiple chips. For example, known techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,661 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,428, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.